See You Again
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Pretty funny, I guess you could say. No flames, pleze!


I've returned to my Open Season roots, mostly for Open Season Fangirl 5000. This pretty much takes place after the movie and combines memories of the adventure after Shaw to Elliott liking Giselle. Anyways, hope this makes it awesome for Open Season Fangirl 5000 and Wolf Mystic.

* * *

See You Again

by: Terrell James

One day in the forest, Boog and Elliott were walking around just hanging out and talking to each other. They were thinking about their adventures they had after their revenge rampage with Shaw. Elliott looked at him and said, "Hey, B, remember that time that I convinced you to go outside in order to get some Whoo-Hoo bars?"

"Oh, yeah, man. You got me so bad. You know, ever since we kicked Shaw out of the forest, this is pretty much my new haven here." Boog said.

"Man, we could've been in the garage with your owner's place. By then, I'll be consuming Whoo-Hoo bars all day long."

"Ooh, I wouldn't take that way if I was you. Don't get me wrong, E, but once you had more than one Whoo-Hoo bar, you're more likely to get so addicted to them, you can't stop eating them."

"Are you serious? That's the whole point! I want to experience life!"

Boog sighed and rolled his eyes a little and looked at Elliott and asked, "Well, E, how do you live the life here?"

"Living in the forest is kinda easy once you get used to it. All you have to do is enjoy the open spaces, embrace mother nature and pretty much avoid any crazy animals, like McSquizzy."

"Why McSquizzy?"

"You remember the first time you went to his trees."

"I always thought he had only one tree."

"Yeah, well don't count on it. All the trees he has are all his home. Sometimes, he goes a little overboard and throws nuts at you, but you already knew that."

"Man, that dude is so crazy, he could throw nuts at some other animals in this forest and he could still go straight-crazy, like, 'Get the heck out of my tree or else you'll feel the wrath of McSquizzy's pahookie-kicking army!' Dude needs to take it easy on them nuts."

"Dude has changed since you saved the entire forest. I think he's used to you now."

Boog and Elliott felt some nuts falling through their heads and rubbed it in order to heal it. Elliot asked, "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, are you?" asked Boog.

"I'm cool."

"Oye! I've seen you two walking around through the branches. What makes you think McSquizzy's crazy?" asked McSquizzy.

"We were just talking about the time I first 'invaded' your trees." said Boog.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. We had a lot of fun throwing you with the nuts and such. Wasn't that fun, laddies?"

His army of squirrels came out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Oye!"

"So, what are you up to?"

"Just hanging out or something like that." answered Elliott.

"Okay, no problem. We just thought you were gona climb our trees."

"Why would we hang around your trees?"

"If you were, you'd be dead by now."

Later on, Elliot and Boog saw Giselle near the river and Elliot wanted to talk to her so bad, but felt a little nervous about what he was gona say. Boog looked at him and knew that he was a little scared to talk to her. Boog asked, "Hey, can you say hi to her?"

"I don't know, Boogster. What would I say?"

"Say something really cute, like, 'Hey, baby' or 'Hello there, G-girl. You rock my world' or something like that."

"I don't think that's helping much. What do I do?"

"Just be yourself. Try not to make a fool out of yourself."

Elliott sighs and turns to Boog, thinking he might not understood one little secret when it comes to him and Giselle. He said, "Dude, do you know how many times I tried to talk to her? Several times. Have you looked at her lately? I mean, she's so beautiful."

"Come on, get your 'grr' face on."

"Okay, I'll try."

Elliott looked at her and let out a big swallow of nervousness. He took a deep breath and whispered to himself, "Okay, I can do this. Just be Elliott."

He walked out of the bush and went behind her. Giselle turned around and saw Elliott behind her. He chuckled nervously and said, "Hi."

"Hello, Elliott." she said, smiling.

"How's life without Ian?"

"Doing good. How's things with Boog?"

"We're doing good."

"That's great. Glad to see you guys are getting along."

"I know. Ever since that rampage with Shaw, all I could think about was you. Somehow, you made my day seem so complete."

"Oh, Elliott. You're so silly. Ian was a jerk to begin with and you're so compassionate, cute, funny and all-around likeable person to be with."

Elliott started to blush and giggled nervously as she leaned over to his cheek and gave it a kiss. His jaw was open as he watched Giselle walk away and looking at him, smiling and gave him a wink. As she walked off, Elliott fell to the ground, sighing and happy. Boog walked to him and saw that he was lovestruck. He smiled at him and asked, "You got it bad, ain't ya?"

"Boog, this is the greatest feeling I have in my life."

"I saw Giselle giving you a kiss."

"Makes me feel good all over."

"Hey, that's cool. Meet you back at the forest."

Boog walked away, leaving Elliott staring at Giselle walking across the trees while sighing and staring at her, thinking to himself, 'Look at those eyes. They make me melt so quickly and looking at her, I am so lucky.'

He felt like he had to sing and thinking that Giselle was on his mind, he started letting all his feelings out.

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

Then, he heard Boog belting out the song with him.

_Boog: The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
_

_Elliott: Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Boog said "Oh, he's just being Ellie"_

_Both: The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

Boog_: I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you came and asked to see me tomorrow night_

_Elliott_: _I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

Boog: _The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

Elliott: _Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Boog said, "Oh he's just being Ellie"_

_Both: The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

Elliott: _I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_

_Boog: The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Elliott: Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Boog said "Oh, he's just being Miley"_

_Both: The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

_oh oh oh oh oh  
I - I can't wait to see you again_

"So, E, how does it feel to get a kiss from Giselle?" asked Boog.

Elliott smiled at Boog and said, "Boogster, it is sweet!"

* * *

I made my own version of "See You Again" from Miley Cyrus. This is something that has been in my mind since September or October of last year, so I decided that whenever I see 'Open Season' again, this will come to my mind and I've succeeded... I hope.


End file.
